


Pastels and Motorcycles

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 50s au, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Forbidden Romance, I don't know shit so some of this finna not be correct, I'll tell u why, I'm sure ur wondering, ITS TRASHY YALL, It's really a bunch of kool kids doing dumb shit, M/M, Multi, This is a shit Show tht I may never update, Viktor is dick on the outside, Vitya is a bad boi™, Yuuri has a heart of glass and I love him, but a teddy bear on the inside, help me think of a better name then the reds because I fucking hate if, im sure i m missing characters but who can be bothered, its cuz I crave that sweet sweet validation, lowkey grease au, please validate me i need it, super lowkey, why keep publishing stories when u always leave them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: They were the perfect match; best friends since childhood, and one presenting as an alpha and the other an omega. Then when they got into high school the alpha became the leader of The Red's and the omega became the leader  of The Doll's. They would've been the perfect couple, if only Yuuri's father didn't hate Viktor's guts.





	1. Cotton Candy Dreams Get Crushed

Yuuri had known Viktor for years, and had been in love with him almost as long. 

They'd met as children at elementary school, Viktor was a year older than Yuuri but his little brother (coincidentally also named Yuri) was in Yuuri's class, and once Viktor went to go pick up Yuri and met Yuuri he'd been intrigued. They'd hit it off almost immediately, Viktor absolutely loving Yuuri's poodle backpack, and Yuuri absolutely loving Viktor's pretty hair. The Katsuki’s had not been ecstatic at hearing of the friendship between them, they'd heard rumors of the trouble maker Nikiforov boy, and did not exactly care for Mr and Mrs Nikiforov themselves. But that did not stop the friendship from blossoming, and the two boys becoming best friends.

But when Yuuri turned fourteen, and presented as an omega, their friendship had a shift. Yuuri couldn't hang out one on one anymore, couldn't sit as close, his parents had even more disdain for Viktor now too. When he'd presented as an alpha they'd not been surprised, but they had restricted Yuuri's time with him and what they did even more. They were sure their son would be an omega, and would not have him having delusions that he would be with that Nikiforov boy. So once it was sure Yuuri was an omega they had basically cut him off from Viktor. No more meeting up outside of school or Church (even though it was rare the alpha would even go to church), and even then Yuuri's father had been very clear on Yuuri keeping away from the silver haired debonair. 

“Yuuri, I know you think you like this Nikiforov boy-” 

“Papa, I know I like him, I like him a whole lot.”

“I will not have my son fooling around with a a hooligan like him. It was bad enough when you were younger, but now that you're both presented I've had enough. I will not have him courting you, or anything of the sort.” The tone in his father’s voice was final, Yuuri knew their was no point arguing unless he wanted to be punished. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, papa.” Yuuri dejectedly replied, eyes cast down in distraught. 

“Don't look so glum, sweetheart, they’re plenty of more eligible alphas worthy of you out there.” His father tried to console, patting his head as he walked past. “I'm glad we got that sorted out, now goodnight Yuuri.” 

“Goodnight, papa.” Yuuri replied, curling up under his covers after and silently crying.

Viktor was his best friend, and the alpha of his dreams! How could his father not understand? Viktor was so kind, and sweet, and such a good alpha. And yes, Viktor was a bit of a troublemaker (he was the leader of The Red’s after all) but he would never be rough with Yuuri, unless Yuuri wanted it. Viktor was really such a sweetheart, he'd given Yuuri his jacket countless times when it was cold or rainy, worried about the omega and his health. How could Yuuri's father be so cruel as to not even let them remain friends?

Yuuri had woken up the next morning feeling tired, and went through his normal morning routine slower than usual. He dragged himself to his bathroom to bathe. 

As he sat in the tub he couldn't drag his mind from last nights events. He wished he could be with Viktor, he'd been dreaming of marrying Viktor since he was ten, and then when he'd presented he'd been so hopeful that those dreams would become reality, but it seemed that wouldn't be happening. 

“Morning, Papa.” Yuuri greeted once he got to the kitchen, kissing his father on the cheek, and then his mother. “Morning Mama.” 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” They replied in harmony. Yuuri sat at the kitchen table, picking at his food, he didn't feel hungry knowing what was going to have to happen today. A honk sounded, and Yuuri recognized it as his cue to leave. 

“That's Mila, bye Mama, bye Papa.” Yuuri grabbed his bag, and lunch and was out the door before they could reply. 

He slid into the backseat of the pink car, and let his happy façade break. His friends noticed immediately. “What's wrong sweetie?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri almost broke down on the spot. “My fathers forbid from being with Vitya!” He cried, close to tears. 

“What?” The entire car turned to face him, and Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri and started to rub circles on his back.

“H-he said I couldn't- Viktor can't court me. He said that-that there are better alpha’s for me, and h-e doesn't want him ‘fooling around’ with me.” Stray tears escaped his eyes and Phichit quickly dabbed them away with a handkerchief so it wouldn't ruin his makeup. 

“Oh honey,” Phichit murmured, squeezing him in a tight hug. They'd all known about Yuuri's massive crush on the silver haired alpha, and were all aware of Yuuri's glass heart. They could only imagine how Yuuri felt. 

“Forget your dad! Go out with him anyway.” Yuri encouraged, although with Yuuri's anxiety, and him being such a goody two shoes he doubted Yuuri would do that. Yuuri shook his head, and melted into Phichit’s embrace. 

“Can we just talk about something else now?” Yuuri asked after he'd calmed down. He hated when everyone was focused on him, and he hated being a mess around people. 

“Of course. Yurio what were you saying? Something about JJ?” Phichit switched topics so fluidly, Yuuri would forever be thankful for his best friend. 

“JJ pinned me last night at Bunny’s.” Yurio mumbled, turning a bright red.

“Oh how great Yuri!” Yuuri pushed his own sadness and jealousy aside and was ecstatic for his friend. Yuri shyly smiled, and fidgeted with his scarf making the silver pin gleam in the light. “Are you two going to the dance then?” Yuri nodded, and Phichit began gushing about how excited he was, and how they needed to go dress shopping. 

Yuuri himself zoned out, sadly wishing he could go to the dance with Viktor. He and the alpha would be the cutest couple, and Viktor would be the sweetest boyfriend. Even though they weren't courting or anything, Viktor treated Yuuri so kindly. He daydreamed of going to the dance, showing up with Viktor, making everyone jealous, and being able to spend the night with him. He was snapped back to reality by their arrival at school. 

“You gonna be okay?” Phichit inquired quietly as they got out. Yuuri nodded, forcing a smile.

“Of course.” He made himself sound happy, even though he was absolutely distraught. The two made to catch up with the rest of the group, and unfortunately meet up with The Reds.

“Hey baby.” Mila said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. Oh great, this means the rest of them aren't far off. 

Yuuri was looking around the halls, checking for the silver haired alpha, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Hey sugar, how was your weekend?” A deep voice asked, and by that and his trademark scent of leather, vanilla, and just the faintest hint of smoke, he knew who it was. Instead of like normal Yuuri tensed up under his touch, and he was sure Viktor noticed. Yuuri pushed against the arms around him and sure enough they released him. Yuuri slipped away, putting a solid two feet between them before smoothing out his skirt. He peeked at Viktor's face to find him looking confused, and slightly upset. Yuuri's heart hurt, it was his fault Viktor was that way. 

The first bell rung interrupting the group's conversation. They all headed their separate ways, which unfortunately Yuuri shared his first class with Viktor. 

Yuuri turned fast and made his pace quicker than normal, so the Alpha couldn't catch up with him. But alas nothing ever seemed to work for the boy with a heart of glass. 

“Hey! Doll!” He heard Vitya call, and then felt a hand grab his arm. “Doll, what's happening? Why are you acting so cold?” 

“What are you a cop?” Yuuri demanded, hoping Viktor would give up. 

“C’mon, what'd I do?” Yuuri noticed the emptying hallway, and he could tell that Viktor was legitimately hurt. 

“You didn't do a-anything, I just-just,” Tears had filled his eyes again, and a few had begun to leak out. He peered up at Viktor, and the alpha saw and immediately began to fuss. 

“Oh, my darling Yuuri, what's wrong? What happened?” A warm hand reached to cradle his face, and the other went to wipe away his tears. Yuuri leaned into the touch instinctively, and more tears began to flow. 

“I can't, I can't be with you. My father forbid me from being with you.” Yuuri explained after taking a deep breath. “He doesn't like you? And, but I-I do! And…” Yuuri trailed off hopelessly. 

“Oh, why didn't you tell me? You got all worked up over nothing, doll.” Yuuri just hugged his books tighter to himself. “Oh, silly little omega. Always getting so worked up over the silliest things.” Viktor wrapped him up in a hug, letting his scent engulf the omega. “So it's over? No more friends even?” He asked, pulling away from the hug. 

“I-I want to, it's just..”

“Would it be too hard?” Viktor had always known of Yuuri's feelings for him, the omega was not as covert as he'd like to think. And Viktor of course had always returned them. Actually he'd been quite excited for when Yuuri turned sixteen, and had been planning on courting him. But he didn't want to put the poor boy through the stress of being in a secret courting, he was so sensitive that once Viktor had him sit on the back of his bike, and nearly cried because it was too much for him. Granted he was very sheltered, and only just fifteen, but still. “It's okay doll, don't worry that pretty little head of yours anymore.” Shit, that meant Viktor would have to stop with the comments, and the nicknames. And fuck, he'd not be able to be as touchy as he was before. This would be harder than he thought. 

“We can still be friends just no…” Yuuri wiggled his fingers to try and convey his point, and somehow Viktor knew what he meant. 

“Great, now let's get class.” The smile on Viktor's face was genuine, at least they wouldn't be totally cut off from each other. At least not yet.


	2. Forget the Rules and Live a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a sad time at the dance, luckily someone comes and cheers him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so finally right??? lmao  
> I highly suggest you read the end notes because im just going to go a bit more in depth and stuff and explain more :) hope u enjoy
> 
> And quick note: a couple characters were a lil ooc (or oc idk lol) and that's mainly bc 1. Development is planned 2.ive used them as more of a filler type of character (I'm not sure that's the right phrasing but) or 3. I wasn't quite sure where this was going in the beginning and didn't know how much I'd be involving that character. Just wanted to put that here so anyone else wondering would see it :)

The dance was crushingly lonely. 

He'd wanted to go with Viktor, and he'd even gotten a new dress that he was sure Viktor would like. But Viktor didn't ask him, because Viktor couldn't ask him, so now Yuuri was sitting at the dance drinking watery punch with no one to compliment him in his new dress. He sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that night, jealously watching his friends dancing. No one had even asked Yuuri to dance all night, he always knew he wasn't pretty and Viktor was always just being kind. 

Hot tears pooled in his eyes, and he rushed up to go to the bathroom to get himself together when he ran into a wall. Or what felt like a wall. 

“Woah, cool your jets, Doll.” Strong arms wrapped around his waist ensuring he wouldn't fall back. “Oh, what're you crying about now? What's upset my darling Yuuri?” Viktor's hand cupped his chin to tilt his face up. The tears that were once contained now began to fall. “Let's take a break from all of this.” With that Viktor whisked him out of the gym out into the hallway.

“When did you get here?” Yuuri asked after he'd calmed himself down. “You weren't going to come, I shouldn't even be out here with you.” Viktor had said he wasn't going, and Yuuri had just barely gotten to go since his father was great friends with Miss Weller and he'd asked her to keep a close eye on Yuuri. And Miss Weller didn't like Viktor either so she eagerly agreed. 

“A little while ago, just wanted to see how pretty you look.” Viktor replied followed by a flirty smile and a wink

“Vitya…”

“I know, I know, I can look just not touch.” Yuuri smacked the alphas arm, making the silver haired teen break into laughter. 

“Cut the gas! Miss Weller might catch us!” Yuuri remembered in a panic, putting a perfectly manicured hand over Viktor's mouth. 

“That old witch…” Miss Weller’s feeling were very much returned, ever since the ‘fire incident’ (that's what Viktor always called it, and he'd never tell Yuuri anymore than that). “We're aren't even doing anything, we're just talking.” Viktor defended, they couldn't get in trouble for just talking. 

“Vitya, you're an alpha, I'm an omega, we're alone in a empty hallway, and you have a certain reputation, I think they won't buy that even if it's true.” Not to mention Viktor's arms were still wrapped around Yuuri's waist. 

“I guess we'll just have to be quite then.” Yuuri gave Viktor a stern glare. “What do you want to do doll? Go back in the dance? I'm sure you're a quite popular pick for a dance partner.” 

“Not really,” Yuuri corrected. 

“Really? You haven't been dancing all night?” Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor's (seemingly permanent) grin grew even bigger. 

“Don't laugh at me.” Yuuri pouted.

“I'm not, babydoll, just thought of something funny. How about we go back in and show everyone what real dancing is?” Viktor proposed, leaning close to touch their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, let's do it.” Yuuri knew deep down that he shouldn't be agreeing, shouldn't even be with Viktor right now, but a larger part that didn't care had taken a hold. A part that so badly wanted to be with Viktor, he'd break the rules. He knew at the end of the night he'd be in trouble, but at that moment couldn't care. He broke into a fit of giggles out of pure excitement, he loved dancing, and loved dancing with Viktor even more.

The pair returned back to the gym just as a song ended, and Viktor quickly brought them to the dance floor for the next one. Viktor was overjoyed earlier when he'd heard no one had made a move on Yuuri while he wasn't around; you make think he's being selfish or greedy, but he couldn't help it, Yuuri would be his one day he'd just have to be patient. 

Dancing with Yuuri was the best thing Viktor had ever done; the omega was so tiny, and so easy to pick up and toss. He absolutely adored the giddy happiness he saw on Yuuri's face at the end when he'd picked him up and spun, he decided then and there he wanted to make Yuuri look like that more. His mind occasionally had wandered to dirtier places, wondering if Yuuri would like to get pushed around in bed like this, and if he'd be just as easy to move around. But luckily he was able to control himself enough that he didn't go too far down that dirty road. 

“That was amazing,” Yuuri panted, he was tired after dancing, but he also felt like he had enough energy to dance the rest of the night. 

“You were amazing, doll.” His arms naturally found their way around back Yuuri's waist, and Yuuri's arms wrapped around his neck. Viktor was so, so close, then that ugly old hag just had to show up. 

“Three feet apart,” She said sternly, giving Viktor a stink eye that was returned right back. “And Yuuri, I don't think you're father will be happy to hear of this.” She added, her face smug.

“No, Miss Weller, please don't! We weren't even…” It wasn't worth it as she had already walked away. “Oh no,” Yuuri moaned, his carefree attitude gone. “What am I going to do?” He stressed, hands moving to tug at his hair worriedly. 

“I should probably go?” Viktor felt his presence wasn't entirely helping.

“Yeah, I'll, I'll see you Monday.” Viktor let go, and quickly found Phichit before leaving.

“Yuuri's having a bit of a hard time, I think you should go talk with him.” Phichit nodded, and separated himself from Seung Gil, who like always, looked unimpressed. After that Viktor left, feeling bad that he'd gotten Yuuri in trouble. 

 

“Dancing together, and holding each other, all quite inappropriate. And at one point I even saw them both coming back in from the hallway, together! That Nikiforov boy couldn't keep his hands to himself! And you wouldn't believe what they were saying to each other, well, more like what Viktor was saying to Yuuri. Awful stuff, nothing suitable for for children to be saying to each other especially when they aren't even courting.” 

Yuuri was walking down the stairs the morning after the dance when he overheard that. He couldn't believe that witch! 

He'd gotten home last night feeling alright. It had taken all the other Doll’s to calm him down, and convince him he'd be okay, and that ‘old hag’ (Yuri's words) was just bluffing. But now his panic has come back full force. He began to sneak back up the stairs to avoid confrontation, when he heard his father speak. 

“Disgusting. I knew I was right about him. I'm calling Yuuri down here to speak to him about this at once.” 

“Oh, no.” Yuuri whispered, wringing his silk camisole in fright. 

He got to that bottom of the stairs just as his father walked out of the kitchen. “Oh, hi papa!” Yuuri nervously greeted. 

“Yuuri, I've heard some very disturbing news; we're going to have to have a talk.” Feign ignorance or own up to it? Feign ignorance or own up to it? Feign ignorance or-

“Oh? What's wrong papa?” Feign ignorance. 

“Margaret has been telling me what happened at last night's dance.” He started, leading Yuuri into the kitchen where she sat. “She says you were with the Nikiforov boy all night,”

“That's not true.” Yuuri argued, but his father stopped him immediately.

“Don't talk.” Yuuri fell silent. “Did I not tell you I didn't want you near him?” Yuuri nodded. “So then what were you doing dancing with him? Hm? Going out in the hall and fooling around? What exactly were you thinking last night Yuuri?” 

“That's not what happened! Not at all!” Yuuri argued, hot wet anger swirling in his gut, making his eyes start to feel wet. 

“He might not even remember, he might not have even been in control last night. Who knows what that boy does.” It took Yuuri a solid minute what exactly Miss Weller was insinuating, and when he did he lost it. 

“Why you- that's slander!” Yuuri cried getting up from his seat. “Vitya didn't do anything to me last night! You lied about everything! Yes we did dance but that doesn't mean anything, we just danced! I don't know what kind of lies she's been-” 

“Yuuri go up to your room.” His father dismissed him, interrupting the omega. 

“What?” Yuuri asked confusedly, had his father not been listening to him?

“Go up to your room, I'll figure out what to do with you later.” 

“‘What to do with me’? I didn't do anything Papa! She's lying to you!” 

“You said you'd danced with him, which I told you not to do. I told you I didn't want you near him, didn't I? And you went and did everything I told you not too. Go up to your room.” The hot anger building in Yuuri just built up more, how could his own father not believe him? Yuuri furiously stormed back up the stairs, only getting more livid when he heard the conversation continue.

“That boy has poisoned him against me; ruined my son. I knew he was a trouble maker from the start, the apple cant fall far from the tree. I shouldn't have even let them be friends. At least now I've put a stop to it.” How dare his father? He hardly knew anything of Viktor, yet judged him so harshly. And to say he's poisoned Yuuri against his father was completely false, he'd done nothing of the sort. 

“Phichit, it's horrible! That mean old witch has ruined everything! And my father won't even listen to me!” Yuuri complained, throwing himself onto his bed, tears of frustration beginning to pool. 

“Oh Yuuri, I'm so sorry.” The fellow omega sympathized, and Yuuri could see the face he was making even thought they were on the phone. His pink lips in a pout, and eyebrows drawn up in distress. 

“It's my fault.” Yuuri sighed, knowing it was true. “I don't know what I was doing last night, he told me to stay away from Vitya, and what do I do? Dance with him where everyone could see.” Yuuri cursed himself, he'd known what would happen if he was caught, known how extremely likely that was. Yet he couldn't resist being with the charming alpha. It was like an odd addiction.

“You shouldn't get in trouble for having fun.” Phichit reasoned. “And I still don't get it. Why would your dad just demand you cut connection all the sudden?” 

Yuuri shrugged even though Phichit couldn't see him. “Beats me, I said something about the alpha not falling fat from the tree, which I don't understand.” Yuuri confessed, feeling as though he only has a piece to a large, and complicated puzzle. Phichit hummed on the other end, and Yuuri could practically see the gears in his head turning. “I'm just so upset she lied, and he believed her over me.” Yuuri brought up again.

“That horrible old woman,” Phichit muttered. “I always knew not to trust her.” 

“God, what was I thinking last night?” Yuuri was in a cycle currently. He'd complain about his father’s lack of trust, then that lying cow Miss Weller, blame himself for last night and wonder why he danced, and then he'd go back to his father’s lack of trust and continue from there. “I can't believe myself. What was I thinking? I knew I shouldn't, and yet…” He sighed again, shaking his head.

“Yuuri, it's not your fault. Viktor knew he shouldn't be messing around with you, even if it was all in good fun.” Phichit said, his voice firm, making Yuuri believe it for a second.

“But I knew not to, too.” Yuuri whined after his belief fell.

“Viktor's an alpha, and older, he should be making better choices.” Phichit reminded, and Yuuri couldn't disagree with that. 

“I-I guess.” He finally gave in, but still not totally taking the blame from himself. 

“I've gotta go, Seung is taking me out for about today. Call you back later?” Yuuri felt a familiarly guilty sense of jealousy, but wanted his friend to have the best. 

“No, that's fine. Have fun.” Phichit bid his own farewell and hung up, leaving Yuuri to his misery. 

Soft knocks on the door drew him out of it. “Yuuri?” It was his mother he recognized. He heard the door open, and felt the bed dip down. “Yuuri, you're father told me what's happened.” Yuuri groaned, burying his head further into his pillow. He couldn't face his mother being upset at him too.  
“Yuuri, what happened?” She asked, laying a comforting hand on his back.

“I was all alone, no one likes me.” Yuuri started, vividly remembering how horrible it had been. “And I needed a break from the dancing, so I went out to the hallway, and Viktor was there.” Yuuri turned over to face his mother, hoping it would be easier then. “And, he likes me. He makes me happy, mama. He was so sweet…” Yuuri paused, remembering not to go off on a tangent about Viktor. “He offered to dance with me, and…I don't know, no one else had even looked at me the entire dance, so I said yes.” 

“Yuuri,” His mother began.

“Just harmless dancing mama! I promise.” He saw his mother's eyes soften, and she began to shake her head. 

“Oh Yuuri, what are we going to do with you?” She asked, more to herself than her son. Sighing once more she got off the bed to leave. “I'll talk to your father, and see what I can do.” His mother collected him up in a hug before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.” She said as she closed the door behind her. 

His mother made it so he had to come straight home after school every day for a week, he couldn't leave the house that weekend, and couldn't go bowling that Wednesday or the next. Yuuri was extremely grateful, knowing has she not done anything he'd never have been able to go anywhere ever. 

“This is such a drag, we were going to have a sumber party Friday.” Phichit complained when he heard. He was about to continue when they heard voices (familiar voices) escalating at the end of the corridor. 

“Back off, dipstick. You don't know what you're getting into.” They heard, and the all too familiar sound of someone getting shoved into lockers. The pair still couldn't see, and Yuuri was worried what he hoped wasn't happening was happening.

Phichit pushed his way to the front, dragging Yuuri too, and only confirmed what he didn't want to be happening was exactly what was happening.

“You think you're some hot shot, I got news for you, Niki. You ain't nothing.” The boy who presumably had just been shoved into a locker had said; Yuuri wasn't sure if this was alpha dumbness making him not want to back down, or this kid was just dumb.

He quickly realized the ‘dipstick’ as Bert Andrews, a mediocre football player who never failed to make Yuuri feel uncomfortable. His eyes were always watching him, and he couldn't prove it but he swore he'd followed Yuuri around one day. Bert was raised by traditional parents, very traditional parents. He thought of omega’s as prey of sort, and believed they were basically property. Yuuri has caught Viktor and Georgi talking about before they could switch topics due to his arrival. 

“You stuck up little punk.” Viktor spat, nearly chest to chest with Bert. Although Viktor was taller, and it was more chin to chest. “I oughtta beat-” 

“Warden!” Someone cried as warning, making all of the students scrambling to get away.

“Stay away, Andrews.” Viktor growled with another shove into the lockers. The other teen made no move to strike back, surprising those who still watched. He just stood there, angrily watching Viktor walk away. 

“God, can they not control their scents?” Phichit scoffed, waving his hand in front of his scrunched up nose. The hallway stunk of alpha pheromones, angry alpha pheromones, and Yuuri found an odd desire to figure what was upsetting Viktor, and make him happy once again. Noticing that the rest of The Reds weren't yet following Viktor, Yuuri took this as his chance. 

“Vitya?” He called, following after the alpha. He immediately turned around, and his eyes softened at the sight of Yuuri. 

“Yuuri.” He gave a soft smile that only seemed to appear when the omega was around. “H-how are you?” He seemed softer than usual, which Yuuri found amusing considering he was just about to fight someone. “Did you get in any trouble?” 

“No, I'm off the hook.” Yuuri lied, although it was worth it to see Viktor happily smile. “Are you okay though? You seemed all rilled up back there. What happened?” Viktor's eyes hardened once again at the mention of the previous occurrence. 

“Bastard was cruising for a bruising, he deserved more than what he got.” Viktor replied, jaw clenching. “Disgusting freak, wanting to cop a feel…” Viktor muttered angrily his fists balling up, and scent beginning to change once back to one of anger. He seemed to sense Yuuri’s concern and discomfort though, and snapped out of it. “You'd tell me if anyone was bugging you right?” Viktor asked, eyes earnest with a hand hovering by his left arm, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. “I need to make sure you're safe.” Yuuri was startled by the sudden protectiveness, and the warm hand that had settled on his cheek. Granted had always been protective -it was in his nature- and especially of Yuuri, the other teen had always been smaller, and weaker, and his best friend since they were young. It was only natural his protective nature had intensified when they both presented. But something was different about this, Yuuri couldn't name it. “I know I can't be your alpha, but…” Viktor trailed off, and now both were sad. “Stay away from Brent.” Viktor ordered, and Yuuri found himself dumbly nodding. Watching as Viktor walked away to rejoin the leather clad alpha’s who had been watching, and whispering about the whole ordeal.

“What was that all about?” Phichit muttered, having been watching from a couple feet away with the red of the pink silk clad omega's that had recently showed up.

“I'm...I'm not sure.” Yuuri answered honestly, turning and joining his fellow Dolls. 

“Aren't you supposed to be staying away from that geek?” Yurio asked, an eyebrow arched, puzzled. Sara elbowed the blonde in the stomach, making him keel over, mostly in shock. 

“I am. It's just so hard.” Yuuri said, coffee coloured eyes flitting to meet cobalt blue ones. “I can't just stop liking him.” Phichit nodded his mind trying to think of ways to help his friend. 

“We should find you a new alpha you can be with. That way you forget about Viktor, and find a new beau.” Guang Hong suggested. 

“You're brilliant!” Both Phichit, and Sara cried, the two buzzing with excitement. 

“Why didn't we think of this before? Oh! I've got to go find an alpha worthy of my Yuuri.” Phichit said, sounding like more like a mother than a friend. The Thai omega quickly disappeared to begin his search, who was followed by Sara, and Guang Hong. Yuuri figured the trio had forgotten the basically unsaid rule that Dolls date Reds, and only reds. And he doubted any of the other Reds would date Yuuri, most of them were taken anyways. 

Although maybe it was time they scrap that rule. Maybe this would work after all , Yuuri hopefully thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm sure it seems like Yuuris emotions change a lot and they kind of do? It's hard to explain, but some of the thing he does is what I do too. Like sudden just not caring, or bursts of confidence, I get those a lot and idk I believe Yuuri does too. So like when he danced with Viktor even though he knew he shouldn't have that was kind of him rebelling. And Sorry I made Yuuris dad such an ass, i love him but the plot of the story calls for such:( . Also Yuuri hanging around Viktor even though he knows he shouldn't is also kind of rebellion (just a lil) but it's mainly that he's just very much drawn to Viktor, and his inner omega has kind of just realized Viktor as their Alpha (which later you will see is the same in Viktor's case) which makes it hard to just cut connections. I think that's all that I wanted to explain but if you've got more questions and confusions, don't hesitate to ask :) 
> 
> Also we're leaning away from the grease au (sorry babes i thought of something I liked more) and I've found more of my own idea. 
> 
> I love your comments, they mean so much to me, and I'm excited to see how you guys like this
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome & all mistakes are mine!
> 
> (Next chapter I'm thinking I'll do in Viktor's perspective & u get to learn what the burning incident is)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something based off another fic that I will link when I have time to go find it it's super great I highly recommend 
> 
> Anyway hoped u liked my messy wrighting


End file.
